The invention relates to nematic liquid crystalline compounds for electrooptical devices, including displays, for the modulation of transmitted or incident light as well as for the reproduction of numbers, symbols or images.
In order to be suitable for use in electrooptical displays the liquid crystals must satisfy a great number of demands most importantly and specifically low melting points, high clarification points, low threshold voltages and low viscosities. Pure substances hitherto do not even roughly meet these demands. Therefore, compositions comprising several substances; normally five to 10 substances, are used for displays. H. Kelker, R. Hatz, Handbook of Liquid Crystals, Verlag Chemie, Weinheim 1980
The use of a very large number of substances in making electrooptical displays requires much work in the synthesis of these compounds.